


True Power

by SevenCorvus



Series: Avengers 50 Prompt Table [3]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash, gen - Freeform, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had thought he had understood what power was, what it meant to be a leader.</p><p>Prompt: power<br/>Characters: Thor/Nick Fury (can be read as gen or slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Power

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my NaNoWriMo project, and for the prompt "power" on the [Avengers 50 Prompt Table](http://sevencorvus.livejournal.com/24907.html). Each of my prompt fills will be covering a different character combination and most can be read as gen or romantic, I leave it up to you to decide. I will be posting a fic a day for the rest of this month (at least). Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

He had thought he had understood what power was, what it meant to be a leader, but he realized that until he came to Midgard, until he had seen Director Fury in action, he had not had a clue what true power was. True power was not based on might or force, on family inheritance or conquering. True power was having the admiration and loyalty of your people, because they trusted you to lead them, not because of your name or your blood, but because of your actions and your nature. True power was commanding the respect of those who disagreed with you as much as those who agreed, because they knew the strength of your determination and resolve. That was true power.

He had known Fury had to be a great man for the Son of Coul to report to him and look for direction, but had not seen his true greatness until he visited the flying ship. Then he had seen a man in control of all he surveyed. Who knew the names of every one of his people, and treated them with respect if occasional brusqueness. Who held a woman high in his command, and none questioned it or made her prove her worth. Who listened and turned to advisers, thinking carefully before every decision. Who was not afraid to admit to mistakes, or do what was necessary. Who could give people strength with a sharp word or a steady gaze, could give them comfort with a paternal warmth or a strong clasp.

He still held his father in great respect, but it was the respect of a fellow man who recognized biases and mistakes, not the awe struck boy. It was a harsh lesson, finding out his father was not as infallible as he seemed was in some ways worse than having to prove his right to stand by his side, worse even than losing his brother. He still had faith, that his Loki would somehow be regained, that as long as his brother still lived there was possibility for change. But he would never, no matter how many millennia passed, regain his unwavering faith in his father. 

He would not make the same mistakes with Fury. For as great of a man as he was, Thor knew he was far from perfect, and believed that Fury would willingly admit it. This time his respect was based on something far more concrete than familial devotion and hero worship, it was based on actions and character.

Thor had to believe in the goodness of the Director, when he went out his way to reassure him that he and his people did not blame him for his brother's actions. When he questioned how he was doing, and offered his assistance should it be desired. When he looked at Thor with the respect and regard of another warrior and leader, and held out his hand in friendship. It saddened Thor that he could not be certain his father would have done the same in the other man's position. No, he had found a man who showed him the meaning of true power, and such a man was worthy of his respect and admiration, until such time he showed differently. He would not follow blindly, not now, but he could not help but hope that such a time never came, that Fury never gave him cause to doubt his faith in him.


End file.
